


Home Is A Fire

by Laurelin (Lintelomiel)



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Spanking, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintelomiel/pseuds/Laurelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is okay now that they are both here again and together, and whatever will happen next week, or next month, will be okay too as long as they have this to come back to, this sacred place of refuge that's always there, patiently waiting for them to return from a world that's fast and crazy and entirely too curious at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is A Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endofadream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofadream/gifts).



> Soooo... I was determined to have Richard top this time, but I guess my hand slipped and he ended up bottoming again. One of these days, I will succeed at actually following through with my plans, but today is not that day. :)
> 
> This story had a hard time deciding what it wanted to become. It ended up being 1/3 kink, 1/3 fluff and 1/3 wish fulfillment. I also took some inspiration from that intriguing behind the scenes footage of Lee acting silly on set and Richard looking like a man smitten.
> 
> Dedicated to endofadream because she inspires me to try new things. <3

"Hey, Rich?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember our first night together?"

Richard smiles in the semi-dark of the bedroom. He's dead tired from the long flight and feeling pretty drained from the overly fanatical _welcome home_ sex that has come to a satisfying conclusion a few minutes ago, but he can't resist being baited like this and Lee knows it. "Of course I do. Fond memories, babe."

And fond they are, just like the countless other memories they have been collecting over the years, all of which are kept and cherished and occasionally taken out for reminiscing. _Remember that little bistro in Wellington? Remember when we went hiking that one time? Remember how cold it was that night? How bright the stars were? Remember London last summer? Remember that funny guy at Starbucks the other day? Remember how we laughed?_

They can play this game for a long time.

Looking back at his life so far, Richard sees it as being divided into two eras, and the turning point between those two is a handshake that happened at the other side of the world three and a half years ago. Pre-Lee Richard had never been one to throw himself headlong into an affair with anyone, least of all a coworker; he had never lived by the motto 'fuck first, ask questions later' that some other blokes he knows adhere to, but with Lee, the attraction had been there the moment they shook hands for the first time and looked into each other's eyes a little bit too long, shy smiles broadening as they sized each other up. It was a rare pleasure for Richard to meet someone who stood several inches taller than him, and Lee, who was fresh off the plane and still on New York time, jokingly introduced himself as the new elf in town. Richard thought to himself then that he wouldn't mind seeing that scrunch-eyed smile a lot more often.

Lee was quickly whisked off to elf boot camp, and when Richard saw him again a few weeks later, perched on the Elvenking's high throne, he was astonished at the transformation. Cool, composed and authoritative, Thranduil was every bit as imperial as one would imagine the Elvenking to be, and while the wig and the robes certainly completed the illusion, it was Lee who brought the character to life through movement, facial expressions and the inflections of his voice, making it boom angrily one moment and drip with honey the next. In Lee's capable hands, the Elvenking was a force to be reckoned with, and Peter and Fran were gobbling it up, rightly so.

The illusion only lasted while the cameras rolled, though. Unlike Richard, Lee was one of those actors who could shrug the character off like a cloak, as easily as if he were flipping a switch, and in between takes he was cracking jokes, acting the clown and generally making people laugh. That natural ability to make others feel comfortable was one of the main reasons why Richard couldn't take his eyes off him; he envied it, to an extent, but he was attracted to it even more. He wasn't even aware of how blatantly he was staring until Lee started returning his gaze and his smiles, abandoning his dorky antics to drape himself across that crazy throne in a pose that seemed thoughtless but was anything but, one long leg casually slung over the other, fingers loosely wrapped around Thranduil's staff and thumb caressing the surface. Richard gulped and had to look away when he felt the warning twitch in his cock and realized he was about to get a boner whilst on set with Sir Peter fucking Jackson and at least sixty other people.

That night, Lee was waiting for Richard outside the make-up trailer. He had been transformed back into his lanky, everyday self, but to Richard that was hardly a disappointment. "Hey. Wanna go for takeout?"

"Sure," Richard said, just as nonchalantly, knowing full well what he was really agreeing to. To their credit, they'd actually made it to a nearby Thai, but they hadn't gotten around to eating anything until much later, when they were exhausted and ravenous from what was arguably the most incredible sex Richard had ever had. Even now, years after the fact, Richard feels his cock stirring as he examines his favorite memories from that night, all filed safely away in the privacy of his mind. The way they'd torn the clothes right off of each other, scattering them all over Richard's cramped trailer until they were pressed together skin to skin, trying to look and touch and kiss all at the same time. The look on Lee's face when he pulled Richard on top of him. The sharp arch of Lee's spine and the wild backward toss of his head as he took Richard's cock over and over, thighs gripping Richard's waist like a vise. And later...

Richard shifts slightly as his previously spent member does its damnedest to get hard again, and he prays that Lee won't notice, because he really isn't sure if he has the energy.

Lee laughs softly. "Remember what you asked me to do that night?"

For one brief, fleeting moment, Richard almost forgets how much he loves this man and is tempted to punch him. "Shut _up_ ," he groans. "I don't want to remember that."

"Why not? I like a man with a kink or two." Lee pushes himself up on his elbow and smiles, jerking his head to shake his still-damp and mussed up hair out of his eyes.

"You need a haircut," Richard says affectionately, lifting a hand to smooth one particularly stubborn cowlick into place.

"Don't change the subject, _mom_." Lee rolls his eyes. "Why don't you ever ask me to use the voice anymore?"

"I have other kinks these days."

"Ah, so you do, and lovely kinks they are." With a grin that spells trouble, Lee straddles Richard's hips, grabs his wrists and pins them to the bed on either side of his head. "How about I dig up the good ol' handcuffs again? It's been a while since we used those."

Richard weakly fights the hold on his wrists and groans. "Lee, for fuck's sake. Go gentle on an old man."

"Oh, Richard," Lee admonishes playfully, "isn't it funny how you only play the age card when it's convenient for _you_." He lowers himself deliberately and grinds down, watching Richard's mouth fall open on a throaty gasp at that first slow rut. Richard opens his legs further and squirms when he feels Lee's balls brushing heavily against his own.

"Tell me," Lee says, as his voice shifts to a lower register and acquires a dark fluidity that is all too familiar. He shifts lower and his lips skim Richard's ear. "Tell me again how much you have missed me."

Richard closes his eyes and whimpers. The part of him that is still Thorin has been conditioned to recoil at the sound of that liquid voice, wants to twist free from this submissive position, but the part that is Richard just wants to spread his legs and have the owner of that voice fuck him senseless. They haven't done elf/dwarf roleplay in years, and Richard is surprised at how strongly even this watered-down version still affects him after all this time. "I've been fucking miserable without you, baby. Miserable and horny, all the damn time."

Lee hums contentedly and wraps long fingers around Richard's prick, his thumb teasing at the tip. "Poor Rich. I know how moody you get during those long dry spells."

"Pity the poor people who had to work with me. I was a right ass."

"I'm sure you were your delightful grumpy self." Lee's hand wanders briefly away to rub Richard's nipples hard before returning to stroke his cock with firm twists, starting at the base and working his way up. "Tell me what you did before going to sleep."

"Hug my pillow and pretend it was you. Watch that video of you that I have on my phone. Jerk off, a lot." Richard hesitates, bites his lip as he blushes and adds, "Put my fingers in myself."

Lee gasps softly, eyes widening, and Richard finds he is strangely pleased with this response. He loves where their relationship is at after more than two years of cohabiting and he can't imagine routine ever becoming a problem for them, but nevertheless it is nice to still be able to surprise each other.

"Show me," Lee rasps, as he grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand. "Please."

When Lee pleads with him in that tone, it does not even occur to Richard to refuse. He takes the lube and flicks the cap open with his thumb, spilling some on himself as he hurriedly readies two fingers and looks questioningly at Lee, who backs off slightly to give him room. Richard lets his legs fall open, exposing himself as he only ever does for Lee, and slides his hand between his thighs to let fingertips brush the puckered muscle of his opening. Lee watches as he circles, breath hitching as Richard rearranges his legs slightly and lifts his hips before slowly pressing one finger inside. "Oh my god, Rich. That's so sexy, baby, so freaking hot."

"It feels so much better when it's you doing it," Richard says as he works his finger in deeper, straining his arm to get the best angle. "But I like when you watch me." He really does, and despite his earlier doubts he is starting to think he may have another round in him after all.

Lee groans and reaches for the lube, not taking his eyes away as he drizzles some into his palm and wraps his hand around his own cock where it juts hard and red between his legs. "Another," he instructs, and Richard pulls his finger out briefly only to add a second, abdominal muscles clenching as he leans up and spreads himself open. He pushes in deep and curves his fingers to the front, mouth falling open on a low whine as he finds the firm bump that is his prostate.

"Yeah, that's it," Lee breathes, working his cock with faster strokes. "You look amazing like that, Rich. Can you do three?"

Richard stops moving and lifts his eyes from Lee's cock to his face, struggling to focus. "Lend me one of yours," he says, and Lee whimpers, releasing his cock to let one slick finger join Richard's two. The strangled shout that rips from Richard's throat ends on a sharp gasp, and he squeezes his eyes shut, feeling so incredibly full and stretched that his cock throbs with it, leaking precome onto his belly. Lee scoops it up with the fingers of his free hand and licks it off before returning to make a tight fist around Richard's shaft. Richard is quickly spiraling into a state of feverish need, every stroke of his and Lee's fingers pushing him closer to the edge he didn't think he would find himself back at so soon. But he has learned long ago that with Lee, anything is possible.

"Please," he murmurs, now reaching the point where all he can do is beg wantonly, "I need your cock, baby, give me your cock and fuck me, please, Lee, I need you to fuck me hard."

"Oh, god." Lee bites his lip and leans in to press his mouth against Richard's in a crushing kiss, grabbing Richard's throat in a possessive grip that causes Richard's vision to darken a bit around the edges. He gasps and instantly feels the wet heat of Lee's tongue pushing in, laying claim, and they both moan as the kiss lengthens until they run out of air.

"Turn over," Lee instructs in that low, commanding tone that raises the fine hairs on Richard's arms. "Turn over so I can fuck you."

Richard, who is entirely past shame, rolls onto his stomach and spreads his legs wide, shoving a pillow under his hips at the last moment. Lee kneels behind him, using both hands to knead Richard's ass and pull his cheeks apart. Richard feels Lee's weight shifting behind him and briefly wonders if there is a rimming in the cards for him, but it appears that Lee doesn't have the patience for that, as moments later Richard gets the hot-eager press of a well-slicked cockhead against his opening. They rarely bother with condoms these days, and thank God for that; it saves a lot of hassle and the messy aftermath is something they have learned to work with, in fact, they are still finding new ways to enjoy that part.

Lee's cock breaches with ease and Richard raises himself up on his elbows as Lee slides in, gladly accepting that first stretch and burn because in its wake comes the fullness that he loves, the connection that he can't get enough of, just like he can't get enough of Lee, _his_ Lee. "Fuck, I missed this," he groans, curling his fingers into the sheet as Lee bottoms out.

"Me too, baby." Lee slides his fingers through Richard's hair to where it's just long enough to grip and pulls his head to the side, baring the line of his neck and making him feel utterly vulnerable, something he only enjoys when it's Lee making him feel that way. A shudder runs the length of his body when Lee's teeth bite down gently, followed by a small lick and a kiss to ease the sting.

"Again," Richard growls. "Harder."

Lee groans and does as he asks, nipping hard enough to leave a mark this time and sucking at the flesh. With no public appearances scheduled for another week, a little hickey or two can't hurt, and Richard loves being branded like this, loves to have Lee's seal of passion blazing on his body as a reminder of a particularly vigorous fuck. He has already left his on Lee earlier; long absences tend to bring out this side in them, bring out the need to re-establish that mutual ownership. It is nothing but a ritual, a way of reassuring each other that being apart has changed nothing, of saying _I still choose you_.

Lee wraps his hand around the front of Richard's throat and tilts his head up, his voice all Thranduil when he puts his lips to Richard's ear and asks, "Who do you belong to?"

"You," Richard readily replies, moaning long and hard as Lee's cock thrusts in just right. "I'm yours, all yours, baby."

Lee hums in contentment and rears back slightly, twisting both of Richard's arms behind his back and increasing the force of his thrusts. Richard keens and lets his head fall to the bed as Lee rides him, the hands holding him down applying just enough strength to create the illusion of complete control. Richard knows he can free himself if he wants but he doesn't, in fact, he hears himself begging Lee for more, letting out a hoarse cry when Lee spanks his buttock at the end of a thrust.

"You like that? Yeah?" Lee rolls his hips back and waits for Richard to catch his breath, still using that deep voice that spells danger. "Want me to do it again?"

Richard trembles with pure lust, wondering if there is anything Lee _couldn't_ get him to agree to when he's spread out and aroused and at Lee's mercy like this. "Please, more," he begs, gasping when Lee obliges and smacks him again, and again at the next thrust, until the affected spot blooms red and warm, so sensitive that Richard jumps at the slightest touch. Lee changes gears and starts fucking in harder, faster, and Richard knows he's close, getting closer every time Lee's cock hits home, his own neglected prick throbbing and weeping against the pillow. He can't reach it but it's starting to look like he won't have to, as Lee's hand delivers a particularly well-placed smack that sends jolts of intense pleasure-pain traveling the length of his body and spiking through his cock and balls. When Lee leans forward to bite his neck on top of that, well, Richard knows it's the end, and he shudders violently as he comes hard into the pillow, mouth open in a voiceless scream of Lee's name.

"Oh god, Richard, fuck." The erratic clench and squeeze of Richard's body has Lee teetering on the cusp, and while Richard slowly goes limp Lee fucks in hard and desperate, seeking that final push that will tip him over. Richard tries to be helpful, using his tired muscles to milk the heavy cock rocking inside him and working up some spit to moisten his raw throat and form the words he knows Lee loves to hear at moments like these.

"Come on, baby," he murmurs, voice low and gritty from jet lag, weeks of chilly night shoots and loud sex. "Come in me, I need you to, need it now. Give it to me, darling, nice and deep."

Lee swears and tangles his fingers into Richard's hair, tugging so hard that Richard's head snaps back. With a long, drawn-out grunt he rocks in and presses deep, whole body going rigid, and Richard feels the first telltale twitch followed by a rush of liquid warmth, and he cries out because it's so good to be filled like this, so welcome, so fucking _right_ , that he can't imagine ever doing this with anyone other than Lee, Lee who changed everything, who turned his safe, comfortable world upside down with a cheeky smile and a handshake and made it so much better, so much more bright. With Lee, every day is technicolor and 3D and surround sound, and part of Richard still pinches himself when he wakes up in the mornings and sees this man in bed beside him.

The next thing that he registers is Lee carefully pulling out and he whimpers as the head pops free, partly because he's sore but mostly to protest the devastating emptiness that follows, the void that is always there when Lee isn't, and he does what he can to retain what remains of Lee inside him, clenching to keep the come from leaking out. Lee responds with a lazy chuckle and gently smooths his hand over Richard's stinging buttock as if to make amends for the abuse earlier, then goes lower to where Richard is even more tender. Richard's ears pick up the hitch in Lee's breath as one finger traces and then dips, feeling the warm slickness within. He knows the question that balances on Lee's lips every time they do this, and he knows what his answer will be when Lee finally asks, but today is not the day. After a moment or two Lee lays himself out on Richard's body like a blanket, because when the sex is done, Lee is just a 6'5" teddy bear, and Richard welcomes the solid weight and warmth on top of him.

"I'll get off you in a minute," Lee assures in a sleepy murmur as he settles his head against Richard's shoulder. "I just need to lie like this for a bit, if that's okay."

Richard hums to let him know that it is definitely okay, everything is okay now that they are both here again and together, and whatever will happen next week, or next month, will be okay too as long as they have this to come back to, this sacred place of refuge that's always there, patiently waiting for them to return from a world that's fast and crazy and entirely too curious at times. Here, the stress and schedules of their hectic jobs just fall away; here they can recharge, lounge in sweatpants or stay in bed all day if they feel like it, here they can love and act silly and have their little squabbles and just be.

With the smile of a man who is entirely at peace, Richard allows his eyes to fall shut. "Home," he sighs. "Finally."


End file.
